


Ziall In Denial

by In_Zayn_Niac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Zayn_Niac/pseuds/In_Zayn_Niac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Niall. I'm 20 years old. Zayn(21yrs) and I are 2/5 of the biggest boy band in the world. One night Zayn goes out to a bar without the boys after he broke up with his ex boyfriend. (Did I tell you he's gay? Oh well Zayn is gay. Now you know) So, later that night I ended up leaving for a bar as well. The same bar Zayn was at coincidentally. Zayn gets massively drunk. When I got there I drank for a good 10 minutes getting as drunk as Zayn. We end up going back to our room had drunk sex... Resulting in an unbelievable occurrence. Zayn denies it at first then he finally believes the strange occurrence. Zayn tries telling me and I deny it saying it was impossible. This is the story of our weird, and rare occurance in a male. Please continue reading the story of our lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Niall's POV** _

 

I woke up upside down on a king sized bed, I was completely naked minus the sheet covering my midsection. With a pounding headache I sat up to see a black haired head nuzzled into two pillows. "Fuck" I mumbled before placing my hand on the figures back. "Babe wake up" I whispered shaking the body.

 

"Leave me alone" I familiar accent grumbled pushing me away.

 

"Zayn?!" I exclaimed eyes getting wide.

 

"Yes it's me, now let me sleep" 

 

"W-Why are we in the same bed?"

 

"It doesn't matter mate now let me sleep! I have a hangover from hell"

 

"So do I" I whispered. "Are you naked?"

 

"What kind of question is that?!" He half yelled before throwing a pillow at me.

 

"Just answer!"

 

"Yes now leave me be"

 

"Wait do you think we-"

 

"Niall!" He shouted. "Why the fuck would we fuck I'm straight you goddamn Irish fuck!"

 

"Fine" I spoke timidly. "I-I'm sorry"

 

"Mate" he said sitting up a bit. "Are you okay?"

 

"Y-yeah"

 

"No your not" he sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you, it's just too early and your questions are ridiculous!"

 

"I get it it's fine, I think I'm gonna go home for a few days. My mums been bugging me"

 

"That's fine bro, have fun. Say hi to Theo for me yeah?"

 

"Of course" I say trying to hide my timidness.

 

I get up and get dressed and pack a bag and  book a last minute flight. I head to the airport and check in and board my flight. This is gonna be a long 70 minutes. 

 

_**HALF HOUR INTO THE FLIGHT!** _

 

I wake with a jolt and find someone laying on top of me. 

 

"The hell?"

 

"Oh sorry. I fell." He says as he gets up. "My names Kyle Johnson" he holds his hand out to me. 

 

I don't think he recognized me with my glasses and snapback on. But still I responded. 

 

"Niall... Just Niall." I replied. 

 

"Nice to meet you. Mind if I sit here?" The guy named Kyle asked.

 

I shrug. "Sure go ahead." I smile. "No one else is gonna sit there"

 

He chuckles and sits down. "Sorry my family is just really annoying."

 

I wave it off. "Oh it's fine."

 

_**THEY GET TO MULLINGAR!** _

 

Kyle and I have been talking and getting to know eachother since he sat down. We ended up swapping numbers. He's gonna give me a ride because he lives not that far from me so instead of a taxi he said he'd give me a ride.

 

 

 

We get off the plane and go to grab out stuff.... or his... i only had a carry on bag because i didn't feel like taking the time to pack anymore. Besides I'm only gonna be here a couple of days. So once he gets his bag we go out to where his car has been waiting. We get in and i give his some direction when he needed it to get to my parents place.

 

About a half hour later we arrive and i thank him and tell him "I'll text you later." with that said I head up the porch steps and unlock the door with the spare key thats under the mat.

 

"Mum! Da! It's me!" I shout while setting my bag at the door and take off my shoes as mum runs in.

 

"Niall!" She says as she embraces me in a big hug and i hug back.

 

"Hi mum." I smiles as I hug her back.

 

"About time you came home to visit us!" She says letting me go.

 

"I know. Sorry. We've just been real busy with the tour coming up and everything."

 

"I know sweetie. But a phone call atleast would be nice."

 

I nod. "I know I'll call more often okay? Promise"

 

She nods and smiles at me. "Now, your brother is here along with Denise and Theo." 

 

I smile and run upstairs to see them and i knock on the door of the room their always in. 

 

"Come in!" I head Greg say.

 

I come in and smile at them. "Hey guys."

 

"Hey little bro." He says giving me a bone crushing hug.

 

"Uh." I say as he squeezes the air out of me.

 

He chuckles and lets go. "Sorry." 

 

"Its okay. Hey Denise." I smile and hug her too and she gives me one of her loving, motherly hugs.

 

"Hey Niall" She says.

 

"Where's the little one?" I ask them wanting to see my little Theo.

 

"His room."

 

"Since when does he have his own room here?"

 

"Since you left." 

 

"He's in my room?! That's great! I'm gonna go see him but I'll be quiet cause im pretty sure he's asleep." They nod as I head off too my room.

 

I go in quietly and smile over at Theo in his crib next to my bed. I sit on my bed and lay down, when i hear him start to wake up. I look over and see him and smile and pick him up and smile at him. "Hey there big guy!"

 

He smiles big at me and reaches his arms out to me, opening and closing his hands. I smile and pick him up and pull him to my chest and hold him. "Are you hungry big guy?"

 

I grab his bottle and head downstairs to get his formula together and put it in the microwave as i bounce him. He giggles. I set him in his chair as the microwave goes off. I grab the bottle and test it on my hand to make sure it's okay. It is so i put the nipple on and feed him and he ends up holding the bottle and text Zayn.

 

( _Italice=Niall;_ **Bold=Zayn** )

 

_Hey..._

 

It takes him a good few seconds to respnd, as usual.

 

**Hey Ni. How are you? I miss you.**

 

_I'm fine. I miss you too. How are you?_

 

**I'm good. How's little Theo?**

 

_He's good. Just made him a bottle right now._

 

**That's good.**

 

_Yea... So... What you doin'?_

 

**Nothin' really... Can you send me a pic with Theo?**

 

_Sure... One Minute_

 

**M'Kay**

 

I sends Zayn a picture of him and Theo (picture on the side)

 

**Awe!**

 

I blushes and looks over at Theo just as he finishes and smiles and sets his phone down. I goes over and takes the bottle. "All better there buddy?" He grins and sets the bottle in the sink and pick up Theo. "Now what do you want big guy?"

 

"Pway!"

 

I smile. "Okay."

 

So after a few days in Mullingar and hanging out with Kyle quite a bit I decided it was time to head back. Coincidentally Tyler was heading back to so we decided to go back together. Zayn sai dhe was going to pick me up. Can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him in so long. 

 

Once Kyle picks me up we head to the airport after i say good-bye to everyone. Once at the airport we go in and check in and head towards our flight. We still have an hour until the plane takes off so I curl up in my chair and text Zayn.

 

_I'm so bored!!!_

 

**Haha! I'm sorry Ni.**

 

_It's okay. :/_

 

**:( I'm sowwy Nialler.**

 

**_It's otay Z._ **

 

_Well, I gotta go. Bye._

 

**Bye.**

 

I sit here in a ball as my stomach rumbers and Kyle chuckles.

 

"Hungry are we?" He asks and I nod.

 

"There's a place right around the corner where we can get some food." He says "Wanna go?" I nod.

 

He grabs his bag and my hand and i grab my bag as he pulls me to my feet and to the cafe. "Whoa! Ok don;t pull my arm out of the socket!"

 

He chuckles and lets go as we get in like. "Sorry mate."

 

I smile. "It's okay."

 

_**BACK IN LONDON! (Zayn's POV)** _

 

I look at the time. 5 o'clock. Niall's plane should be leaving soon. I better get some rest before I have to go pick him up at 1am. I set my alarm clock to 12 o'clock so I have time to get up and get to the airport. I can't wait for him to get back. I miss him so much. Wait... d-did I just think that?! 

 

_**SEVEN HOURS LATER!** _

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ugh!" I turn off my alarm. "Shit..." I roll over and put my face in my pillow. Five minutes later it goes off again. "Okay! Okay! I'm getting up!" I roll over and turn off the alarm and sit up and swing my legs over the bed. "Fuck... Why'd he pick such a late flight?" I rub my face with my hands and head into the bathroom. I put water in my hands and splash my face to wake me up not wanting to fall asleep driving. That would be bad. I then brush my teeth and head out into my room and get dressed. I head into the living room and put my shoes on and grab my jacket and put it on as I walk out. I lock the door and get in my car and head off.

 

_**ON THE PLANE! (Niall's POV)** _

 

I start to wake up from my 5 hour nap. I look over at Kyle and see he's still asleep and I smile. I grab my white beats and listen to music.

 

Half an hour later the flight attendant comes on the intercom. "Ladies and gentleman we are landing in about 10 minutes. Please make sure you have all your belongings. Thank you for flying British Airlines. Have a wonderful day."

 

I shake Kyle to wake him up. "Hey Ky wake up." He groans. "Come on mane we're landing in 10" 

 

"Fine..." He grumbles and I smile.

 

Once the plane lands we get off and me and Kyle head to get our bags. After that we head outside and get a text from Zayn. 

 

**Hey where you at?**

 

_Shit sorry. We're outside._

 

**_Okay. Wait. WE?_ **

 

_Yea. Me and Kyle._

 

**Who's Kyle?**

 

_Just some guy I met. Why does it matter?_

 

**Nothing. Nevermind. Don't worry about it. I'll be out in a little bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn's POV

 

I head back outside to the front of the airport and look for Niall. I see a head of blonde and walk over knowing it's him but not knowing the guy next to him. "Hey Ni!"

He whips around and smiles a little. "Hey Z! Oh Z this is Kyle. Kyle this is my best friend Zayn." A guy with brown fluffy hair nods at me.

"Nice to meet you Kyle" I nod back to him. I look at Niall. "Ready to go?"

He nods and hugs Kyle. Ugh, gets your hands off my man damn it. Wait... What? Nevermind. Snapout of it Zayn. I come back to see Niall waving a hand infront of my face. "What? Oh sorry. What did you say Ni?"

"I said, I'm ready to go. You okay Zayn?" He repeats to me.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? Maybe I should drive home." He chuckles at me.

"No I'm good I can drive back Ni, promise."

"Okay, but if you zone out on the road I'm taking the wheel got it?" He chuckled at me.

I smile and roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever Ni."

I smile and we head to the car. Once we're on the road I notice Niall texting away on his phone. "Who ya messagin' Ni?"

"Kyle." He says maybe a little to quickly.

I mentally frown and nod as I pull up to the the flat. I get out and once Niall gets out I lock the car. I head into the flat and to my room. I plot on my bed and think for a while before eventually falling sleep.

Niall's POV

 

I watch Zayn go into his room and i sigh. Is he mad at me? I decide not to question it and just go to me room and lay down. I put me phone on the charger and stripped to just me boxers. I layed under me comfiters on me bed and slowly but surely fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I wake up in the morning and stretch me tired limbs. i let out a yawn and look around, I grab me phone and see a good night message from Kyle making me smile. (rhyme unintended haha) I send him a good morning message and head out into the living room turning the tele on.

After about an hour I hear a door open and look to see Zayn coming out rubbing his eyes and yawning. I smile. He's so cute when he's sleepy. Ugh! I need to stop thinking like this! He's not gay! I sigh and he looks at me.

"Everything okay Ni?" He says with sexy, grodgy voice. Stop it!!

"Yeah, 'm okay. 'M a bit hungry though." I smile at him.

He smiles sleepily and nods. "Pancakes?"

"Yesh please!" I yell through the house.

He chuckles and smiles. "Okay Ni, no need to yell."

I blush. "Sorry."

He smiles. "It's okay."

Zayn's POV

 

I walk into the kitchen trying to distract myself from my beautiful irish angel in the living room... What? No, no I'm straight! I have a girlfriend... I was kinda sore the other day though.... No... no i didn't do anything... WE didn't do anything... I shake my head and begin to cook Niall some... okay alot of pancakes.

Meanwhile I hear Niall talking to Kevin? Kody? Kyle! That's it. I hear Niall talking to Kyle. I can't help but hear his conversation as I start the pancakes.

"I mean I'm not doing anything today." I hear him say. I can't quite hear what Kyle says but I keep listening to Niall.

"Sure. 5 o'clock?.... Okay I will.... Maybe... Okay okay fine! Yes I do like him..." That last part caught my attention real quick. He likes someone? I doubt it's me... Ugh I need to stop thinking like this! I sighs and rub my hand over my face as I place the pancakes on the plate. I look at Niall and notice he's staring at me but looks away when he realizes I've caught him.

"Actually ugh... I gotta go. See you at 5?... Yea will do. Bye Kyle." He hangs up the phone as I sit next to him with my own small plate of pancakes.

"So... How's Kyle?" I ask not overly caring but wanting to make conversation.

"He's good. I'm gonna meet up with him at 5 is that okay?" He asks me.

I shrug. "I mean I don't control you so it doesn't matter to me..."

He nods and drains his pancakes in syrup and I smile at him. God I need to stop acting like I'm gay! I have a girlfriend!

8 HOURS LATER!

NIALL'S POV

 

It's about 4 o'clock, so I head to me room to get ready to meet Kyle. I put on me Crazy Mofos shirt, shorts, and me Nike hightops. I style me hair into a quiff and grab me keys.

"Bye Zayn! See you soon!" I shout as i open the door and head out. I lock it behind me and head to the car. I hop in and drive to the park to meet up with Kyle. I park the car and get out. i head to our meeting spot we chose and i see him there.

"Kyle!" I rush over and he turns and smiles.

"Niall! Hey!" We man hug and then we pull away.

"Now tell me. When did you find out you liked Zayn? When did you figure it out?


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn's POV

 

I head back outside to the front of the airport and look for Niall. I see a head of blonde and walk over knowing it's him but not knowing the guy next to him. "Hey Ni!"

He whips around and smiles a little. "Hey Z! Oh Z this is Kyle. Kyle this is my best friend Zayn." A guy with brown fluffy hair nods at me. 

"Nice to meet you Kyle" I nod back to him. I look at Niall. "Ready to go?"

He nods and hugs Kyle. Ugh, gets your hands off my man damn it. Wait... What? Nevermind. Snapout of it Zayn. I come back to see Niall waving a hand infront of my face. "What? Oh sorry. What did you say Ni?"

"I said, I'm ready to go. You okay Zayn?" He repeats to me.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? Maybe I should drive home." He chuckles at me.

"No I'm good I can drive back Ni, promise." 

"Okay, but if you zone out on the road I'm taking the wheel got it?" He chuckled at me. 

I smile and roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever Ni."

I smile and we head to the car. Once we're on the road I notice Niall texting away on his phone. "Who ya messagin' Ni?"

"Kyle." He says maybe a little to quickly. 

I mentally frown and nod as I pull up to the the flat. I get out and once Niall gets out I lock the car. I head into the flat and to my room. I plot on my bed and think for a while before eventually falling sleep.

Niall's POV

 

I watch Zayn go into his room and i sigh. Is he mad at me? I decide not to question it and just go to me room and lay down. I put me phone on the charger and stripped to just me boxers. I layed under me comfiters on me bed and slowly but surely fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I wake up in the morning and stretch me tired limbs. i let out a yawn and look around, I grab me phone and see a good night message from Kyle making me smile. (rhyme unintended haha) I send him a good morning message and head out into the living room turning the tele on.

After about an hour I hear a door open and look to see Zayn coming out rubbing his eyes and yawning. I smile. He's so cute when he's sleepy. Ugh! I need to stop thinking like this! He's not gay! I sigh and he looks at me.

"Everything okay Ni?" He says with sexy, grodgy voice. Stop it!!

"Yeah, 'm okay. 'M a bit hungry though." I smile at him.

He smiles sleepily and nods. "Pancakes?"

"Yesh please!" I yell through the house.

He chuckles and smiles. "Okay Ni, no need to yell."

I blush. "Sorry."

He smiles. "It's okay."

Zayn's POV

 

I walk into the kitchen trying to distract myself from my beautiful irish angel in the living room... What? No, no I'm straight! I have a girlfriend... I was kinda sore the other day though.... No... no i didn't do anything... WE didn't do anything... I shake my head and begin to cook Niall some... okay alot of pancakes.

Meanwhile I hear Niall talking to Kevin? Kody? Kyle! That's it. I hear Niall talking to Kyle. I can't help but hear his conversation as I start the pancakes. 

"I mean I'm not doing anything today." I hear him say. I can't quite hear what Kyle says but I keep listening to Niall. 

"Sure. 5 o'clock?.... Okay I will.... Maybe... Okay okay fine! Yes I do like him..." That last part caught my attention real quick. He likes someone? I doubt it's me... Ugh I need to stop thinking like this! I sighs and rub my hand over my face as I place the pancakes on the plate. I look at Niall and notice he's staring at me but looks away when he realizes I've caught him. 

"Actually ugh... I gotta go. See you at 5?... Yea will do. Bye Kyle." He hangs up the phone as I sit next to him with my own small plate of pancakes. 

"So... How's Kyle?" I ask not overly caring but wanting to make conversation. 

"He's good. I'm gonna meet up with him at 5 is that okay?" He asks me. 

I shrug. "I mean I don't control you so it doesn't matter to me..." 

He nods and drains his pancakes in syrup and I smile at him. God I need to stop acting like I'm gay! I have a girlfriend! 

8 HOURS LATER!

NIALL'S POV

 

It's about 4 o'clock, so I head to me room to get ready to meet Kyle. I put on me Crazy Mofos shirt, shorts, and me Nike hightops. I style me hair into a quiff and grab me keys.

"Bye Zayn! See you soon!" I shout as i open the door and head out. I lock it behind me and head to the car. I hop in and drive to the park to meet up with Kyle. I park the car and get out. i head to our meeting spot we chose and i see him there. 

"Kyle!" I rush over and he turns and smiles.

"Niall! Hey!" We man hug and then we pull away.

"Now tell me. When did you find out you liked Zayn? When did you figure it out?


End file.
